Chaz Targrin
Quiet, shy, and reserved, Chaz Targrin is a nerd at heart, but a nerd who can use their knowledge of math to explode peoples' heads. At least, that's what their bandmates say when they want to hype Chaz up as a badass. Really though, they could be considered one of the better behaved members of the Grin warband, just... don't leave them unattended when Separatists are involved. Appearance Standing at about 5 feet tall in standard charr stance (About 5'10 when standing up straight), Chaz is definitely on the smaller side of the charr height range. Covered in pale yellow fur with ochre stripe markings across their body, their hair is naturally grey, despite their age. They have a rather gentle face with soft features and a small, almost slit-like nose. Normally a pair of rectangular reading glasses rest on the bridge of their nose. Build-wise they are fairly slim, but not outright scrawny. That said, their general manner of carrying themselves does suggest they're a bit on the sickly side. Of particular note with this charr is that they have no claws. There's no visible sign of scarring, or even of evidence that they had claws at any point, they just have sort of clumsy looking nubbin hands and feet. This doesn't seem to bother them too much, however. On occasion, Chaz may be seen in much worse shape, covered in scars across their body - from old gunshot wounds, lacerations to more recent wounds, including what looks like a rather deep knife wound in their right shoulder. Even in this state, however, there doesn't appear to be any scarring relating to Chaz's lack of claws. As far as outfits are concerned, Chaz chooses to go comfy, wearing baggy trousers (Marauder Pants), a blue sweater-coat (Swindler Coat), simple fingerless gloves and a pair of sturdy looking sandals - usually Trapper Boots (With the claws serving as detachable 'cleats'), Sneakthief Sandals or Stalker Boots. Personality Chaz is a quiet, shy sort, always willing to help out, but easily overwhelmed by large crowds or cramped spaces. Perhaps somewhat ironically, they do enjoy finding a nice quiet corner in a tavern and just listening to the conversation, it's just when they feel like they're being an obstruction or a nuisance that they feel anxious. Chaz is also particularly jumpy, being easily startled by loud noises, and with an occasional tendency to lash out in self-defense if they feel backed into a corner (It's for this reason that their lack of claws is perhaps a blessing, as the most the offending party will recieve is a bapping, though they have been known to bite in extreme circumstances). Chaz is also an absolute nerd, and if nobody stops them they will ramble on about technology all day long, though they often catch themselves and end up feeling guilty for rambling on and on about something. All in all Chaz, despite their shyness, is a fairly friendly and warm person to those who know them personally, and at most is awkward in an endearing way to those who don't. Chaz also suffers from battle fatigue, primarily around Separatists (and by extension White Mantle) and if left unchecked, they have a bad habit of losing control in various ways - if cornered or ambushed by a group of Separatists they lash out at anything that moves in a full-blown panic response, but if they have the high ground and are facing Separatists as the enemy, they lose themselves to a much more cold, distanced and malicious streak. In either case, it takes some effort to snap Chaz out of it, and they tend to end up an anxious, shivering mess afterwards. * Likes: Asura technology, Quiet mercantile work, sweet food, building and crafting * Dislikes: Separatists, super-spicy food, Problem Customers, being made fun of for their height or clawlessness. Background Born in 1303AE, Chaz's birth was a curious event in itself. Their sire and dam were working in the Tarnished Coast area, having been offered accomodation in Rata Sum between operations. The dam, at the time pregnant with a cub, started to fall ill due to at-the-time unknown complications. Realising that quick action was needed to save their lives, an Asuran medical krewe, headed up by Synergetics alumnus Doctor Maakinen, got to work identifying the problem. Maakinen performed a procedure that she knew theoretically had the highest chance of saving both the cub and the dam, but had never been tested before. And so Chaz was born, and their dam survived - the cost became evident when, upon closer inspection, the charr and Asura both noticed that Chaz lacked any claws, and seemed a bit frail and sickly Regardless, the sire and dam were both incredibly grateful to the Asura for their help. Realising that they still had work to do, the parents asked the krewe if they could look after their cub while they completed their tour of duty. There was hesitance at first, but Doctor Maakinen spoke up, offering somewhat enthusiastically to look after the fluffy progeny. An agreement was made, and Maakinen's krewe pitched in to keep an eye on the cub's health. A couple of years passed, and Chaz was healthy enough that the krewe considered their job done. Maakinen couldn't wait to tell Chaz's parents the good news. Unfortunately, she never got the chance. It had transpired that the sire and dam's group had fallen victim to an Inquest ambush and they had both been killed in the line of duty. With no idea what to do, Maakinen herself offered to help give the young Chaz a proper upbringing, as well as swearing to protect them from any Inquest that might dare to get close. A few years passed, and Maakinen had definitely made her impression on Chaz - the young cub was enjoying learning about magitech, science, and other aspects of Asura life. Unfortunately, the cub had also grown too big (and clumsy) to be manageable, and Maakinen realised that Chaz needed to be given a proper education in order to survive - the kind of education that charr were better versed in. Bringing the cub to the Black Citadel, she explained the situation to the nearest official, they understood, and took matters from there, getting Chaz situated in the fahrar, where they were taught by Primus Asha. While Chaz proved to be rather weak and clumsy in terms of close combat, they demonstrated an incredible skill in building machines (Aided in part by their scientific education), as well as marksmanship, and they were seen as good Iron Legion material. Any time Chaz had some downtime, they'd make sure to check in with Maakinen at Rata Sum, and let her know how they'd been doing. She was, is, and continues to be supportive of Chaz's advances, considering them a progeny to be proud of. In 1325AE, Chaz joined the Tar warband (so called because of their fondness for using the substance as a multi-purpose adhesive), becoming their seventh member though Chaz's clumsiness with barrels of tar ended up earning them the name "Chaz Tarbound", something they saw the funny side of and wore proudly. The Tar warband would go on to help build the machines that helped win the fight against Zhaitan. Returning to Ascalon, the Tar warband were tasked with maintaining machinery and providing technical assistance where requested, all across Ascalon. In 1328 AE, in the Fields of Ruin, Chaz was ambushed, shot in the leg and kidnapped by Separatists while scouting ahead for their warband. They were rescued by Atlas, Clovis and Maurus of the Grin warband, who had been looting the camp at the time. They were brought back to Lion's Arch to recover, and eventually returned to the Black Citadel to register themselves as a gladium. In an attempt to get them into a new warband, Atlas arranged for a few Iron legionnaires to watch a demonstration of Chaz's marksmanship at Redreave Mill, which unfortunately went awry and nearly ended in a friendly fire incident. Thankfully they were spared a trip to the stockades when one of the legionnaires observing Chaz noted their behaviour had become unusually erratic. They were diagnosed with a severe case of battle fatigue and told to rest up. This would have dashed Chaz's hopes of joining any band, as they would see Chaz as a liability, The Grins, however, offered Chaz a spot in their warband (Clovis was first to suggest it, joking that the band had 'looted' Chaz back in the Fields of Ruin and that she wanted to keep them around.). Chaz very heartily accepted the offer, and became known as Chaz Targrin, keeping their old warband's name to honour them and keep their memory alive. Chaz currently spends most of their time wandering around Tyria, primarily doing mercantile work, running messages back and forth as a courier, and occasionally getting up to shenanigans with Grin warband. They're also contending with a particularly difficult yet persistent customer, a human by the name of Mr. Coulter, who, despite constantly berating poor Chaz for even the slightest of mistakes, keeps coming back to them with more work. Relationships Warband * Grin Legionnaire * Maurus Snagglegrin '''- Rescued Chaz from a Separatist camp * '''Bec Manglemaw * Vyrma Gallowgrin * Atlas Jaspergrin '- Rescued Chaz from a Separatist camp * 'Pencur Foulgrin * Clovis Snaregrin '''- Rescued Looted Chaz from a Separatist camp * '''Chester Cheshiregrin Relatives * Doctor Maakinen - Foster mother * ???- Sire (KIA) * ???- Dam (KIA) Friends * Lancer the Heartbroken - Drinking buddy * Eikomm '- Childhood friend, Dread Pirate * '''Asha the Broken '- Primus * 'Cicero Slitherskin '- Introduced by Doctor Maakinen * 'Spurius Quarkshot '- Helped Chaz after an ambush in Ebonhawke left them injured. Other * 'Tar Band '- Former Warband (All deceased) * '''Shaun Mr. Coulter - former Separatist Frequent client, verbally abuses hires Chaz for busywork Trivia * Theme Playlist * Talking Voice Claim - Masquerader (Voice of Quetzalcoatl/"Corn" from No Evil) * Singing Voice Claim - Matt Heafy (Lead Singer of Trivium) Category:Characters Category:Charr